The Adventures Of Nuts
by InTheNightlight
Summary: This is a story of random things. Ch1: A Magical Night.
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. It is © to SEGA. I do own Nuts, Spiker, Chelsea, Dr. Hairy-Back-Man, and anyone else that isn't owned by SEGA. You may have OCs with similar names.

Nuts The Squirrel

Age: 8

Color: red

Wears a propeller beanie to fly

Spiker The Hedge-Echid-Porku-Ole

Age: 10

Color: tan

Crossbreed thing: hedgehog, echidna, porcupine, mole

Chelsea The Fox

Age: 8

Color: brown

Nuts thinks she's-he says words can't describe her. So he'll make a noise.

Nuts: BCKAW! SQUEE! WOOPWOOPWOOP! MEOW! RAWR! GACKAGACKAGACKA! EEEEEE! FDGFDGJHFGJFDGHFDGHFGDHFGHFDGHFDGHEDSRFGSAFDERYJFVGFM HGKJH!!!!!

Yes, thank you Nuts…

Nuts: Anytime.

Well, let's just say that Dr. H-B-M is a complete and utter doofus. Well, let's get on with the show!

A red rodent ran as fast as he could. He was supposed to meet Chelsea here. Spiker decided to follow him. He finally reached the restaurant.

"Whew!" Nuts panted. He made it just in time. He put on his fakest relaxed smile he could as Chelsea came. Hey, you'd be nervous too if you just ran 5 miles to your first date. He had to get his bow-tie washed and all. AND he wanted to stop by the flower and jewelry shops for presents to Chelsea. He felt his heart pumping faster and faster despite the fact he had ran 5 miles. His legs felt like gelatin. "H-hi, Chelsea." He stumbled over his words.

"Hi Nuts." She said. "How are ya?" she asked.

"Jeff…" Nuts said with a dreamy look in his eyes. _'I'm so stupid!'_ Nuts thought.

"What?" Chelsea said giggling.

"Um…I'm fine…how 'bout you?" Nuts asked, blushing. _'Perfect. Just PERFECT! Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot!'_

"Okay…teehee! She walked toward Nuts and brushed her tail under his chin. This was obviously too much for Nuts.

He sank onto his back and said, "I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away…" Nuts said dreamily.

"Darn that dangerously beautiful fox-girl! She's just too pretty for Nuts! Nuts is making a fool of himself! Good thing his best friend-that would be me-is here to help." Spiker whispered from a nearby bush.

"C'mon! Let's go inside!" Chelsea said, grabbing Nut's hand.

Nuts couldn't believe it! He was holding her hand! _'Too bad we aren't on a country lane k-i-s-s-i-n-g'_ Nuts thought.

Spiker, who was sticking to the ceiling made vomiting faces as the two walked to find a table. "BLEGHK! Wait a-how am I sticking to the ceiling!?" THUD!

As the two ate their spaghetti-THE FOLLOWING SCENE MAY CONTAIN REFERENCES TO AN OLD MOVIE: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!- they caught a long piece together and their lips came closer, and closer-SPLAT! Spiker shot a softball at the back of Nuts' head, causing him to land face-first in the spaghetti. Nuts lifted his head out and his face was covered with sauce and meatballs covered his eyes. He took off the meatballs and saw that Chelsea was staring at him while trying to refrain her laugh. Nuts' face was burning with embarrassment. He bowed his head. His ears began to droop. He could hear voices inside his head laughing. They were laughing at him. He looked like an idiot! He heard Chelsea start giggling. He wanted to disappear right there.

His ears perked up when he heard Chelsea say, "Nuts, you sure are funny!"

"I am?" Nuts was confused! After all that happened that night, she STILL thought he wasn't an idiot! "Really? You think I'm f-funny?" Nuts was still blushing.

Spiker slapped his forehead. This was NOT in the Young Couple's Guide To Love!

As the two made their way outside, Spiker was bashing his head in with a brick. He thought he had failed at letting Chelsea know how much Nuts liked her, but to his surprise, the most marvelous thing happened!

"Hey Nuts?"

"Yea Chelsea?" Nuts asked. He looked at Chelsea.

"This has been a great night. Thank you for it." Chelsea said. Then, closing her eyes,-THE NEXT SCENE IS NOT FOR KIDS WHO HATE ROMANCE!-she puckered her lips and brought her face closer to Nuts'. Nuts got the picture. He closed his eyes, puckered his lips and brought his face to Chelsea's. Spiker watched intensively. They were covered in a purple aura as their lips met. They kissed for about 5 minutes, Chelsea holding Nuts' shoulders, Nuts holding Chelsea's waist. When they finally broke apart, they were blushing madly. Suddenly, a blue blur sped by. Making Nuts spin around. When he stopped spinning, Chelsea held him up straight.

"Are you alright?" Chelsea said.

"Mm-hm. Just fine." Nuts answered.

"Well, well, well!" Spiker said finally making himself noticeable. "This has truly been a magical night hasn't it?"

"Ha! Yep!" Nuts said.

"You bet!" Chelsea said.

To be cont'd…

I know, Sonic hasn't appeared a lot. But I'll show him more next chapter. SEE YA!


	2. Randomness Part 1

Nuts hurried home. He needed rest for the big baseball game tomorrow. He fixed himself a chili-dog and a homemade pizza. Afterward, he brushed his teeth and hopped into bed. He slept soundly remembering what happened after he and Chelsea left the restaurant.

He hurried to the game. He sat on the bench until his name was called, which was during the last inning, mind you. He focused so hard on the ball that his pupils turned into baseballs. When the ball was 1 foot away, he swung the bat. It was a triple! He hurried around the bases. The opposing team was catching up! Nuts jumped. He hit home plate! HE WON THE GAME! He wanted to tell Chelsea the good news.

He climbed up a tree like any squirrel. He jumped up to a horizontal flag pole. He spun around on it using his tail. He made his tail release the pole and he shot forward toward Chelsea's apartment. He landed on the brick wall. He was dazed for a few seconds then got up. He noticed a note on the door.

_Dear Nuts,_

_Please meet me at the entrance to the old amusement park. I need you to come as fast as you can._

_Love,_

_Chelsea_

"Great… I thought she'd be here… Oh well…" He raced off to the amusement park.

Sorry it's short! I'll try harder on part two.


End file.
